The Games We Play
by Ankh-Ascendant
Summary: YAOI. Seto and Yami indulge in a dangerous fetish...


**The Games We Play **  
Yami/Seto

Yami flicked the whip, watching his subject flinch away ineffectually from the blow. Blood ran down the pale bare chest from the new laceration, to the waistband of his black pants, and the spirit followed it greedily with his eyes, smiling slightly.

"More…" the young man moaned. He opened his clear blue eyes and looked piercingly at him.

Yami smirked. "How much more do you think you can take, Kaiba?" Regardless, he flicked the whip again, drawing another thick trail of blood that ran down his chest. Seto moaned again, his eyes closed, smiling slightly in pleasure.

"More than you can dish out, pharaoh…" he said quietly, his eyes still closed and his face upturned.

"We'll see."

The whip cracked again, and this time Seto arched toward it, pulling at the manacles on his wrists, instead of flinching away, and the cut was longer, deeper. The stream of blood that ran toward the floor was thick and dark, and Yami longed to lick it away, run his tongue over that smooth skin…

He moved toward the chained brunet, flicking the whip lightly and wounding him again. Seto moaned with the pain, the pleasure it brought him.

The spirit dropped the whip to the floor and brought a knife from his pocket, pushing the button, hearing the 'snick' as the blade came out into the open. He pressed the cool metal to Seto's cheek, pressing his body to his, feeling his warm blood soak through his shirt.

"How about I scar that pretty face of yours, Kaiba?" he said quietly, the flat side of the blade pressing into his skin, indenting it. He tilted it slightly, drawing the thinnest hint of blood on one sharp edge of the blade.

"Mm…" Seto moaned, eyes still closed, still smiling. "Please…"

"Please?" Yami looked into his clear face, liking that smile there instead of his usual smirk. Liking that he put it there, by doing to him what he'd wanted to do to him for so long… "Please why?"

"Because no one else dares to…" He opened his eyes and looked down into Yami's crimson orbs. "No one else dares hurt me like I want them to… They're too spineless, too afraid of me…"

Yami smirked. "I'm not afraid of you, Kaiba." He turned the knife and slid the blade along his cheekbone, laying open the skin, making blood run down his face. Seto closed his eyes again and smiled, moaning quietly. Yami leaned forward and ran his tongue over the cut, slowly wiping away the blood.

"Mm…" he said quietly in Seto's ear. "You taste good, Blue Eyes… Absolutely divine…" Just as always. No matter how many times he was reborn, that taste never changed… which was well, for he adored that taste.

Seto didn't reply, and Yami nipped at his earlobe. He placed his hands on either side of Seto's head, on the cold wall behind him, and pressed his body tight against his, making his arousal obvious. Seto's was making itself known as well, the hard bulge pressed into his stomach. God, he was so hot…

Without looking, he moved the knife down over Seto's shoulder, drawing thin a line of blood. He traced it down to his chest, drawing it deeper, making the blood flow freely as he traced a pattern there. He drew away from him to inspect his work, smiling a little at the blood, then purposefully began to draw on the smooth muscles. Seto moaned, but he refused to pay attention to that at the moment, absorbed in his work.

"There," he said finally. "Now you're mine." He rubbed one hand over the cuts, smearing the blood, obscuring the hieroglyphics. The scars would, eventually, be clear and readable.

"I belong to no one."

ami raised his eyebrows at the denial from his chained partner. "Really." He leaned forward and kissed him roughly, burying the hand not holding the knife in his hair. Seto eagerly accepted and returned it, leaning as far forward as he could, restricted as he was by the chains.

"Because I think," he continued, speaking into Seto's ear, "that you are just aching for someone to come along and claim you."

Seto turned his head and whispered into Yami's ear. "You might be right…" He bit gently at the ear before he spoke again. "Hurt me more…" he said quietly. "Give me more…"

Yami obliged, cutting him again with the knife. "You are one kinky little slut, Kaiba…" he said, leaning up to kiss him as he plunged the knife between two ribs, careful not to damage him.

Seto gasped, his back arching out slightly, breathing slightly heavily as he replied. "You have no idea…"

Yami smirked at that. "You always have been… Every life I've met you, every time I've had you, there was always the blood… the pain… the dangerous little games like this… You always have had a taste for the bizarre…"

"No," Seto said. "No other lives. No reincarnation. Just now."

Yami smirked again at his denial. Seto had forgotten that he had just called him 'pharaoh'…

"As you wish." He pressed close and kissed him again. "I wonder just how much more you can take…"

"Before what?" Seto opened his blue eyes, clouded with pain and pleasure and lust. "Before I scream?"

"You've never screamed in your existence," Yami said confidently. "I reduced you to a bloody mess once doing this, in the middle ages, and you didn't scream. No…" He traced the marks he had made on his chest with his hand, eyeing them appreciatively. Why couldn't he just be reborn with these scars… it would make it easier if he didn't have to redraw them every lifetime… "No, I was wondering how much more you could take before you came in your pants."

Seto leaned his head back again, closing his eyes. "That's a very real concern of mine… You should do something about it."

Yami raised an eyebrow again. "That sounded like an order, Kaiba. You're not ordering me around, are you?" he asked, then jerked the knife back, along his rib, making a gash in his side. True to form, Seto remained silent, only moaning quietly. Yami smiled, almost cruelly, but there was more to it. There was a soft, fond look, somewhere behind the playful bloodlust…

He pressed himself against Seto and rubbed himself along his body, drawing a soft moan from him. Seto was absolutely beautiful this way… and always had been. He had never loved him more than when he was bloody and sweaty, just dying to be taken and utterly at his mercy.

He removed the knife as he kissed him, drawing it lightly up his back. Seto was losing a lot of blood… he was mildly surprised that he was still conscious. Maybe they should stop… But Yami had never stopped, not until Seto had asked him to. It was a game, to see who could outlast the other. So far, Yami had won every time, in every life. Seto always asked him to stop long before he would do so on his own.

But eventually he would pass out, even if he didn't ask him to stop, and Yami would remove him from the wall, and they would get down to business as soon as he reawakened. The fun business. Not that he wasn't having fun now, but the real attraction was even more fun than this.

"You know," he said, idly drawing the razor-sharp knife across Seto's throat, lightly, drawing thin lines of blood that he watched trickled down his pale skin, "I could quite easily remove the biggest thorn in my side from the face of the planet…"

"I know," Seto said quietly. "But you won't."

"Oh?" He arched an eyebrow. "Why not?" He drew the knife slightly deeper.

"Because you're one of the good guys," Seto answered simply. "Good guys don't kill…"

"I nearly killed you before." The knife paused in its bloody trail.

"No; I nearly killed myself, by means of you." Seto was still looking nearly straight ahead as the knife rested at his throat, his head back against the wall. His eyes flicked down toward Yami, and he grinned. "And that's all right, since I'm one of the bad guys." In that moment, bloody and grinning, he looked the part, too. He could have been on a quest for world domination.

Yami smiled at him as well. "Never. You're a good guy, whether you like it or not." He leaned up and kissed him soundly, still holding the knife to his neck, eagerly exploring his well-known mouth.

"I wonder how much more you can take…" Seto said quietly, a little breathlessly. "Before you just yank me off the wall and ravage me senseless…"

"Mm… That's a very real concern of mine…" Yami licked the cut on his cheek again, lapping up the still-flowing blood. "Just give in, Kaiba… Make it easier on yourself and give in…"

"I've never made anything easier on myself in my life. Keep it coming."

Mm… That was true. His beloved Blue Eyes did always seem to make things needlessly difficult for himself… "As you wish," he said again, and nipped at the cuts he had made on his throat. Seto's moan was quiet, his body utterly motionless.

"What?" Yami asked, pulling away to look at him. "Is this getting boring, Kaiba? I'm sorry if I'm incapable of entertaining you properly…"

"You're acting as though you've lost your edge, Yami… Don't you want to hurt me?" His voice was taunting… Yami wanted to take him now, chained to the wall or not.

"More than almost anything else I can think of right now…" He smiled, and savagely kissed him again, pulling on his hair with one hand and drawing the knife down the center of his chest to stab him in the stomach. Seto pulled away from the kiss and gasped. Smiling, Yami trailed one hand through his thickly-flowing blood and brought it up, covering in the dark liquid, to press two fingers to Seto's mouth as though to quiet him. Seto looked into his eyes, then kissed the bloody digits gently and took them into his mouth, sucking away his own coppery lifeblood.

Yami almost found himself moaning as he did that. It was just too hot… He didn't think he had ever been more turned on. Pulling the fingers away, he replaced them with his own lips, tasting the blood in his mouth and deciding it only added to his flavor.

Pulling away from the kiss, he left Seto breathing heavily, resting with his eyes closed and head against the wall. The blood still ran sluggishly toward the floor, but it was starting to slow on its journey.

"Getting tired, Blue Eyes?" he asked mockingly, pressing his warm body to his lover's cool skin. "Want me to stop?"

"No… Never…" Seto panted out. "Keep going…" He opened his eyes halfway, heavy-lidded blue eyes staring piercingly at him.

Yami smiled. "I'll make you regret that in the best possible way…" He pressed closer to him, pulling the knife from his stomach, feeling hot blood spurt out over his chest and stomach. It seemed impossible that such a badly injured man could still have that much blood left in him.

But Seto only moaned quietly, and Yami smiled as he soaked it in. Pulling the knife deeply up his chest, he leaned his head against Kaiba's shoulder and whispered to him, breaking the game briefly. He couldn't help but say it; he was so beautiful…

"I love you, Kaiba…" he whispered faintly, even as his dragon's blood soaked him, as he heard his slow breath above him, the slowly beating heart in his chest.

"…Thank you…" he whispered quietly back to him with visible, unexplained gratitude, as his chest heaved shallowly. "I love… you too… pharaoh…"

Yami smiled and leaned up to kiss him, running his tongue over his lips, tasting the sweet blood there. Seto didn't respond; Yami pulled away with a small smirk. He had passed out, finally. Yami had known that he would eventually win.

He gently unfastened the manacles and caught Seto's taller but not heavier limp body as he fell. He laid him out on the floor and began to stop the already-sluggish bleeding, so that he would be ready when he woke up. His beautiful dragon… He loved him so much… He was glad that he had told him, even if it did break the game slightly.

He sat back and waited, looked at that still, lithe body before him. Seeing him brought back faint memories from other lives, other people he had been… and they had all had their dragons. He had always had his beautiful lover… but he couldn't remember if he had ever told him he loved him before.

He smiled. So beautiful… Seto was so very beautiful, and he was all his…

Running his hand fondly over the possessive hieroglyphs in his chest, he paused, leaving his hand still on that muscular torso. He felt no rise of his breath… no beating of his heart within…

"Kaiba…?" he said quietly. He sat forward on his knees, both hands on his chest, trying to find a sign of life within him. His skin was cool to the touch; his blood had nearly stopped flowing entirely… He hadn't noticed. They had gone too far, Seto had pushed himself to the very brink of death, forced himself to remain conscious until his body just shut down, and he hadn't noticed that he was dying…

"No… Kaiba, no…" he said quietly, disbelief and desperation in his voice. "No, you can't be dead!" He put both hands on the sides of his face, trying to force him to hear, force him to come back to him. A crystal tear formed and fell onto his love's pale, cold skin, as he faced the truth.

"No… Seto…"


End file.
